<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Dinner at the Potters by Samunderthelights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876462">Christmas Dinner at the Potters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights'>Samunderthelights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Short Stories : 2017 - 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Festive Fun Fest 2020, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, M/M, Rare Pairings, Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has something he wants to give his best friend's father for Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Short Stories : 2017 - 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Shorts Festive Fun Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Dinner at the Potters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://rarepair-shorts.dreamwidth.org/">Festive Fun Fest 2020</a>, using the prompt 'Present'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us you had invited him?” Harry mutters under his breath, as he drags his son into the kitchen. “We would have bought him something. Now it looks like he isn’t welcome here, like…”</p><p>“Dad, relax, will you?” Albus rolls his eyes. “He got into a fight with his dad, so it was kind of a last-minute decision. He doesn’t care that you didn’t get him some… whatever you would have gotten him otherwise. That’s not why’s here.”</p><p>“Is he okay? Was it a bad fight?”</p><p>“Not really. His dad just doesn’t want him to move out, that’s all.” Albus shrugs. “Now can I please go back in there? And relax, please.”</p><p>“I am…”</p><p>“Relaxed?” Albus laughs. “Sure. Breathe, okay? Seriously, he doesn’t care. He’s not like that.”</p><p>Albus goes back into the living room, and Harry takes a deep breath, cursing himself for not buying Scorpius a present, just in case. How embarrassing will it be, when they’re all opening their presents, and Scorpius is just sitting there, watching them, and there’s nothing there for him?</p><p>“Hello, mister Potter.” Scorpius smiles, as he comes into the kitchen. And for just a split-second, Harry can’t help but stare at him, still shocked at how much the young man looks like his father. “I hope it’s okay that Albus invited me.”</p><p>“Of course. I just wish we would have known about it before today,” Harry explains. “We would have gotten you a present, now…”</p><p>“That’s alright!” Scorpius laughs, as he cheekily steals one of the Christmas candies, before looking over his shoulder. “I ehm…”</p><p>“What’s wrong? Is it about the fight?”</p><p>“What fight?”</p><p>“Albus told me you got into a fight with your father?”</p><p>“Oh, that…” Scorpius shrugs. “You know what he’s like. He’s just being overprotective. He thinks I’m too young to move, get my own place… but it’s not like I’d be moving to the other side of the world, you know?”</p><p>“Have you told him that?”</p><p>“I tried to. He wouldn’t listen. But I’ll try again when he’s calmed down,” Scorpius says, something in his face growing more mischievous as he takes another step towards Harry. “So… mister Potter…”</p><p>“Yes?” Harry laughs uncomfortably, ashamed that he can feel a blush creeping up on him.</p><p>“Do you want to know what I got you for Christmas?”</p><p>“You got me something?” Harry asks, swallowing hard as his son’s best friend takes another step towards him, now so close that he can smell the candy sweetness on his breath.</p><p>“Sort of.” Scorpius grins. “Want me to show it to you?”</p><p>Harry nods, the adrenaline rushing through his veins, as Scorpius stares at him, a look on his face which can only be described as seductive. Lustful.</p><p>The young man drops to his knees without saying a word, and when he slides up Harry’s jumper so he can kiss his stomach, Harry nearly falls backwards. He grabs onto the counter, trying his best to steady himself, but his thoughts are racing, and he can’t seem to catch up to them. And when Scorpius unzips his trousers, before sliding them down to his knees, when he teasingly mouths his cock through his boxers, he gasps for air.</p><p>“Are you alright, mister Potter?” Scorpius teases, a mischievous grin on his face, as he looks up at him. “Want me to stop?”</p><p>Harry knows he should say yes. This is Scorpius, Albus’ best friend, Draco Malfoy’s son, a man half his age. They are in the kitchen, and anyone could come in at any minute. But he shakes his head, because no, he does not want him to stop. He wants to know how far he’ll take this, he wants to feel his mouth, he wants to see Scorpius’ face, as he…</p><p>Scorpius slides down Harry’s boxers, exposing his cock, and Harry has to look away when he sees the young man’s eyes growing brighter. When he sees the fire in him growing bigger, when he realises that this is not a spur of the moment kind of thing, but something he has probably been thinking about for months, if not years.</p><p>This is far from the first time that anyone has sucked him off, but there is something about Scorpius’ firm, and confident touch. About the soft, satisfied sounds he is making. About the way he looks, sitting there on the kitchen floor in his Christmas jumper, his blond hair… his blond hair that for a moment makes it look like it’s Draco sitting there, and not his son.</p><p>Harry struggles to shake the thought, as he remembers all the nights he had lain in bed, fantasising about the Slytherin student, all the times he had gotten himself off to the thought of him. And now, all these years later, this young man is bringing his fantasy to life.</p><p>“Is that good?” Scorpius grins, as he looks back up to him, making him snap out of his thoughts.</p><p>All Harry can do is nod, before brushing a hand through the young man’s hair, and flashing a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Don’t stop.”</p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t going to,” Scorpius chuckles, before getting back to it.</p><p>Harry knows he won’t last much longer, and although he would love for this moment to last for much longer than this, he is kind of grateful, because his family is in the other room, and he can hear their voices. He can hear how close they are to getting caught.</p><p>“Well…,” Scorpius chuckles, as he gets back up to his feet, and he very slowly and teasingly wipes a drop of cum from his chin. “I’m glad Albus invited me.”</p><p>“Me too,” Harry admits, before nervously pulling up his trousers and zipping them back up. “I ehm…”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, mister Potter,” Scorpius laughs, just before Albus comes into the kitchen.</p><p>He looks at his best friend, then to his father, and although he tries his best to hide it, his face turns red, and he struggles to keep the grin to himself.</p><p>“I should go see if your mother needs help setting the table,” Harry quickly says, unable to face his son after what has just happened.</p><p>“Yeah, you go do that,” Albus laughs, shaking his head as he watches him storm off.</p><p>He then goes up to his best friend, and he wraps his arms around him, pulling him tightly against his chest.</p><p>“You fucking…,” he laughs, a grin slowly but surely forming on Scorpius’ face. “My dad? Seriously?”</p><p>“What? He’s hot.”</p><p>“He’s my dad.”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“You stay away from my brother,” Albus teases, as Scorpius nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck.</p><p>“Jealous?” he laughs, “Don’t worry, Al. I’ll always love you the most.”</p><p>“You’re a dick.” Albus rolls his eyes, as his best friend playfully kisses his neck. “Don’t fucking… I know where that mouth has been!”</p><p>Scorpius teases his tongue over the skin of his neck, but it only makes Albus laugh more, as he tightens the grip on him.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>